Jobs of Lady Death
by silverstreame1
Summary: A collection of short stories about the things Maka has to do once she becomes Lady Death officially. Kinda sequel to Lingering Madness. KiMa (and of course I don't own anything)
1. Leading Souls

Maka sat down in her own special chair in the death room that still belonged to her father-in-law. She didn't really like to call him that though, so she still called him Lord Death, even though she would call Kid by his name once his father died, wich was coming soon. It was strange for her how she was going to be the next Lady Death... It all happened so quickly! Kidnapped and escaped, almost plunged into madness, and it was only about four years ago! Yes, they were finally almost 21. Maka still had to control her emotions because as she grew older, her weather powers grew stronger. Luckily, she knew that once she became the official Lady Death, thy would go away and be replaced with new ones.

She was snapped out of her daydreams as the current Lord Death walked into the room with his wife and son. The oldest grim reaper's mask was cracked up, due to Kid's growing up.

"Maka, it's time we start your training," Akira, who was Lady Death, broke the silence.

"Yes, our time is coming to an end soon. The first thing that Akira will teach you is soul collecting in people's dreams. Lady Death's responsibility is to lead the souls to heaven or hell. Kid, you haave to come on this mission too."

* * *

They all arrived at the foot of an old couple's hospital bed. "Both of them have another minute to live. Kid, you can determine wich people die through the mirror. Their names and location will be there too. Make sure to check it every hour or so. Anyways, Akira please explain to Maka what she needs to do," instructed Lord Death.

"We will use some of the magic I have right now but you will inherit, and it will transport us into their dreams where we can join them and lead them to the gates of judgement. God there will tell us wich door to send them through, so get ready," Akira took Maka's hand and waved her other one. A few purple and black sparks flew out of her fingers and they were gone.

They were transported into the elderly woman's mind, where she and her husband were already met up. "Lord Death probably merged their souls already," she turned to the couple. "Hello, I'm Akira, Lady Death. I'm afraid your life is up and I'm here to take you to the other side," she said in the most gentle way as she could. Luckily, the old couple smiled warmly and accepted it.

"Maka, take the woman's hand," Maka did as told and reached out her hand to the woman, who took it with another smile. Akira took the man's hand and opened some portal with a wave of her other hand and walked through. Maka followed with the woman, fascinated.

The portal was mainly flashes of white, silver and gold. Some fog gathered at their feet, and they kept walking. Maka observed that there was an accual light at the end of the 'tunnel' wich was acually the portal.

They came out and were greeted with a billion different shades of white that Maka didn't even know exsisted. There were two people sitting next to doors. One was dressed in white with silver wings and she was next to the door labeled 'heaven'. The other was dressed in black and had long black nails and small fangs. He was sitting next to the one labeled 'hell'.

"Greetings, Lady Death, and who is this girl? There was no girl on this list," they said in sync, and a list appeared on the wall in between them.

"This is my apprentance, Maka, and hopefully she won't get kidnapped like I did and pile up souls for 12 years," she joked. The angel and demon, however, didn't laugh. They just stared blankly. "No sense of humor as usual, I see," she sighed.

"Paula and Michael Samwey, you are both accepted into heaven for your good life, kindness and generosity. Your sins have been minimal, but that proves you are human. Pease enter this way," the angel said to the elders. They looked at their guiders and smiled a 'thank you' and stepped through the opened door. The portal vanished and left Maka and Akira in the death room with their husbands.

"That was fun," Maka cheered.

"It's sad and a bit scary when they're criminals sentanced to hell though," Akira hshook her head.

"Either way, today's tutorial is done so you and Kid are dismissed," Lord Death spoke in his goofy voice again and waved his children off.

* * *

**Me: Hi all my loving fans! xD I got a few requests to do a sequel for Lingering Madness and didn't really want to confuse people with a whole new story with everyone being OCs so I decided to do a bunch of short stories of Maka learning how to be a good Lady Death and all the things that came with the title. Of course I'm making most of this up (with the help of my dreams of course) and I'll also add other characters stories too.. So yah... I guess in a way it will be a story made up of a bunch of little short stories :)**

**Maka: Hi again everyone!**

**Kid: This is going to be fun :3**

**Black Star: WHY AM I NOT IN THIS?!**

**Me: Calm down. I still have the power to kill you. **


	2. Paperwork

"Maka, time for today's files!" the current Lady Death called as loud as she could, considering she was staring into Maka and Soul's bathroom, using the mirror in the death room as the video phone. Luckily for her, Maka heard her and ran to the bathroom from the living room.

"No, please no more! I don't know how much more I can take of that paperwork!" Complained Maka. She found herself being pulled through the mirror and standing next to Akira and a desk piled high with papers.

"It's part of your duty, but this time we'll just do the shortcut that takes only about 10 seconds a day," Akira smiled.

"WHAT?! You mean I DIDN'T have to go through all that for 3 hours yesterday?" Maka yelled, astonished, and getting angry. Her 'mentor's laughing didn't help.

"The Lady Death before me played that trick when training me," Akira wheezed, out of breath from laughing. "Now I'll show you how it's done."

She walked up to the desk and held out her hand. The messy papers flew in the air and collected themselves on her palm. Maka's eyes grew as she watched the older woman use her extraordinary reaper magic.

"Once I pass on this magic to you, I won't have it anymore, so just do exactly as I tell you now when I'm gone and the magic is yours, ok? For now you have to do it the human way but I'll help you," she explained. Maka nodded, waiting for a few moments for Akira to keep talking. She finally picked up on it and went on. "First, put your hand out, palm up," Maka did as told. "Great. Now, call to the papers in your mind and think of wich order you would want them in."

"Is that it?" Maka asked after a few seconds.

"Yah. It's simple, but once you get the magic," Akira smiled.

Just then, Lord Death and Kid walked in. "Hey Maka-non-baka!" Lord Death greeted, making everyone else roll their eyes. "How are your adorable stripes doing? They're almost as adorable as Kid's!"

"Oh, I don't even notice them anymore," Maka smiled politely.

"So how was your day so far? Mother finally showed you the secret technique to the filing?" Kid smirked.

"And I've wasted my time doing it normally," Maka sulked.

"Yo, wassup?" Soul walked in, trying to act cool. Crona was nervously following behind him.

"Hey Soul, how are ya?" Maka smiled again. Her weapon just gave her a thumbs-up and went to talk to Kid. Maka stuck her tongue out and turned to her other friend. "Hey Crona, how are you? Please don't give me only a hand signal."

"M-maka, I'm doing well. Soul has helped me with my s-stuttering," she said proudly. "Ragnarok is doing good, too," on cue, the black demon sword popped out of the pinkettes back.

"Hey cow! Do you have candy?" He laughed.

"Don't be rude, Ragnarok." Crona growled.

"Wow! I know I haven't seen you in only over a week, but your confidence is way better!" Maka hugged her friend.

"Let go cow! Well I hate that confidence, it's annoying," Ragnarok punched Crona's head and retreated back into her body.

"So, do tell. Why so confident so suddenly?"

"Soul.. Well he asked me out, and I said yes," Crona blushed.

"FINALLY!" Maka screamed and ran around the room, laughing and hugging everyone.

"Calm down, tiny-tits," Soul mocked. "It's not like we're getting married."

"Yah, I have to go through with my proposal first, it would be cruel to take any attention away from your god and goddess!" Black Star burst into the room.

"Well for now, we have planning to do for you guys, so leave," Kid demanded. Tsubaki ran in and grabbed her fiancée, apologizing for interrupting, and ran out.

"Wonder what that's about.." Soul sighed.

"Anyways, please leave. I have more training to do." Maka shooed everyone away. "Now, Lady Death, what else is there to do?"

* * *

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything recently XP I get this cycle thing where I'm a dedicated writer for a week, a video maker the next, an artist after that.. Yah it just goes in a circle. But I'm back to writing! Woo!**

**Black Star: NOONE WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT YOU THEY WOULD RATHER TALK ABOUT ME! YOUR GOD!**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP! I though you've changed..**

**Black Star: Maybe in this story, but not outside of it. Hahaha!**

**Tsubaki: Please calm down..**

**Kid: No matter how long she's away.. She still doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Please don't steal my work either. I'd really appreciate it ^_^**

**Maka: By the way, Maka-non-baka? REALLY?**

**Me: Don't hate. My friend (aka a kid in my dreams) made it up. Unfortunately, she turned into a boy at high elevation and got her organs removed. **

**Kid: Your dreams are weird.**

**Me: ALLEN AND ED YOU ARE NOW MINE MWAHAHA**

**Kid: I take it back. You're weird and so is everything you touch.**

**Me: :3**


	3. Substitute teacher

"Ok class, you all know or heard of Lady Death, and she will be substituting while I'm on an important mission. Be respectful or Lord Death will punish you.. Maybe with letting me dissect you..." Stein trailed off, staring off into space. "Anyways, goodbye kids, and pay attention so you can finally get out of here forever."

The class cheered silently as the mad scientist/meister/teacher walked out of the room and the very kind wife of Lord Death walked in, smiling. "Hello! I am your substitute. Maka, please help me. This will be part of your training."

Maka, who was sitting next to Kid (who usually wasn't there) and Soul in the back row, looked around nervously, as did her secret husband. Well, they were publicly in a relationship but no one else but their group and the adults knew.

Kim put up her hand. "Training for what? Is she going to be a teacher or something?"

"Oh for her Lady Death training, of course!" Akira said cheerfully. The whole class gasped and turned to stare at Maka.

"Explain everything, Albarn," said Jaqueline.

"Well..." Maka tried to find the words.

"I'll do it dear. Maka is the next Lady Death. She and Kid are soul mates and when she was almost taken by madness, me and my husband performed the ceremony that made her a grim reaper and immune to those kinds of things. Did you not notice the black lines in her hair that matched my darling son's?" Akira asked.

"I thought it was just a Death the Kid fan club thing," Kim laughed.

"Wait! SHE is going to be the next co-ruler?!" Yelled Jaqueline.

"And she's my daughter in law. Now Maka dear, please come join me," Akira beckoned the talented meister down. Maka sighed and walked down the steps, feeling all eyes on her. Once she reached her mentor, she turned around and faked a smile.

"So what should I do?" She asked.

"Well you already know all the material, so teach them whatever is scheduled. I'll just be here to observe and correct."

So for the next hour, Maka taught flawlessly, drilling soul information and battle strategies in their minds, as well as slight history. She got a few weird looks from her classmates and her idiot partner was laughing pretty much the whole time. She, like Stein, had a weapon. Her books, wich landed on the heads of sleeping Black Star and Soul, shutting them up. They might have actually learned something for once.

At the end of the class, the other students left quickly and her resonance group stayed and congratulated her. "Kid, Tsubaki, you know you didn't have to come to class with me, right? Since we graduated three years ago.." Maka sighed.

"Yah well we wanted to see what extra classes you were taking, and see the bitches that had to stay behind since they sucked in their classes *cough* Black Star, Soul, Kim, Jaqueline, my weapons, *cough*" Kid hinted.

Maka laughed at her friends quietly. Akira walked up beside them. "So, should we go now? Maka, you have some paperwork to do."

"Oh not the paperwork! I still don't have the magic so you just torment me while it takes hours to finish!" Maka groaned.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just go home and enjoy your husband, if you know what I mean," the older woman winked, making everyone blush.

"Ok I will, see ya," Maka waved, running out of the classroom with Kid following close behind.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry I havn't updated in a while, and that this is so short. And barely has any teaching in it. I don't care about teachers jobs obviously..**

**Kid: Yah you didn't do very well in the 'information area'.**

**Me: Oh shut up. I've been distracted by creepypasta stuff...**

**Maka: More like Jeff the Killer stuff**

**Me: ...Moving on...**

**Black Star: WHY DIDN'T I GET A BIG PART IN THIS?!**

**Me: I gave you a big part! A failure! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	4. Wedding minister

**Me: It had been brought to my attention that I haven't updated this in a while. Sorry xD It's been a busy summer, watching anime the whole time and forgetting about books, but here you go! Sorry if it isn't that great but I started it a while ago and didn't have any better ideas yet, so bear with me.**

**Maka: About time.**

**Me: Don't put me in a bad mood.**

**Black Star: *Holding ice to his swollen head* Yah, I agree. Don't make her mad.**

**Kid: Black Star, did you try to steal her laptop again?**

**Black Star: I only wanted to watch us..**

**Me: Creeper much.**

**Tsubaki: Silverstreame1 does not own Soul Eater or those characters, or the brief mentions of Kakashi from Naruto. She does own her OC's and ideas so no stealing please.**

* * *

"Maka, time for your wedding minister training!"

The shinigami-in-training looked up from her book. "Wedding minister?"

"Yes. People who live in Death City are lucky enough to have a reaper wed them!" Akira beamed.

"Isn't it a bit creepy.. 'Till death do us part, and Death is the one who will make us officially married.'?"

"People here are used to unusual things. You should know by now. You were a meister, half weapon and now a death goddess. I don't think that us being ministers are too weird."

"Very good point. Now, what do I have to do?" Maka closed her book completly.

"Wait here for a second.." Akira ran out of the room (they were in gallows mansion for once) ans returned with a white dress with Maka's usual black coat. She also set a book down on the table. "Wear these, perform a normal ceremony, and that's about it."

"I have to memorise a whole sermon? And knowing you, we have a client and he or she will be needing us in the next few days."

"Yes. Jin Asasuka and Tiz Mamonuki. They are 21 and 20, and talented ninja. They aren't part of the academy but sometimes they help us out on urgent missions. Now please get the speech ready and meet me at the church tomorrow. I will oversee it," Akira walked out of the room. "The book is the speeches."

"What kind of weird training is this?" Maka mumbled, shuffling over to the desk and staring at the book. "Well I guess I can memorise this and be ready by tomorrow," she clenched her fist, "I will impress my sensei!"

"You're gunna start callin her sensei? Jeez Maka, you've gotten even lamer since the last time I saw you," she heard someone call from the hall.

"Black Star, don't be mean, she's just dipping into her japanese roots," a quiet, feminine voice spoke back.

The newest shinigami peeked into the hall and saw Black Star swinging from the roof (though she wasn't quite sure what he could hold on to) and Tsubaki hanging her head and sighing. She smiled and called to them. "No, just getting out of the mood from my latest non-wedding-planning book."

"What's your most recent wedding book then?" Tsubaki caught on.

"I have to be some wedding minister for a couple of ninja and possible for whoever else wants to be married here in Death City," Maka sluped against the walls and sighed. "I hoped that the first wedding I would stand on the alter for would be my own."

Tsubaki patted her friendon the back, trying to help her out of her sad mood. "It's ok, I'm sure you'll be great!"

"Yah, and you can have payback on Lady Death when she's doing your wedding," Black Star grinned. The thought of the childish-but-sometimes-proffesional woman stumbling around after someone pranked her big time made Maka laugh and get up.

"Well I should be studying now, Kid's in the kitchen I think," she said, waving her friends off and picking up the book. She hadd determined look on her face and opened it up. "I will master it."

Everyone watched with tears in their eyes as a beautiful platium blonde woman walked down the flower-covered isle, with her violet eyes focused on her fiancee. Maka noted that the man could've been an older and more mature Black Star, with his pale blue hair and deep green eyes. He wasn't as muscular though, and he wasn't part of the Star clan.

The bride finally got to the alter and stood across from her husband. Her only bridesmaid was twirling her fingers in her long brown hair, trying not to cry. The mans only groom stood tall and emotionless, ocasionally looking to the brunette. Maka found him weird, wearing a mask over his face and making his silver hair cover his left eye.

The bride and groom joined hands and looked to the blonde, who shuffled around a bit in her dark minister robes (wich were usual for Death City) and brought out a small book, just to look proffesional, though he had already memorised everything.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Jin Asasuka and Tiz Mamonuki in marriage," she started, trying to sound as non-bored as she could. The ceremony droned on, and eventually she came to the last lines that would join the couple together forever, or as long as they still loved eachother at least. It was her favorite part..

"Do you take Jin to be your husband forever untill I come and call for you?" She asked.

"I do," the strangely normal voice rang out to the crowd. Maka was surprised that she didn't have an annoying high voice like some prissy girls. This one seemed nice enough- maybe they could be friends someday?

"And do you take Tiz to be your wife untill Icome and call for you?" She turned to the excited man.

"Yes, I do," he said quickly.

"The rings?"

"Right here," the bridesmaid and best man held out a shuriken and a kunai knife. 'Well this is unusual,' Maka thought. The rings were at the end of the blades, and the couple took the weapons from them, flinging them up at the same time, making the rings fall and the opposite to catch them on their wedding ring fingers.

"You may now kiss," Maka instructed, still confused of the weapons. 'Probably a tradition from their village or something.'

The bride and groom held up their hands to the small crowd and ran down the aisle, cheering. The brunette and silver-haired man linked arms and shared a small kiss through the mask, and ran after the newly-weds.

Everyone piled out of the small church. "Well that was weird and exaughsting," Maka mumbled.

"You did great, dear." Akira popped out of nowhere. " Now, the next ceremony you do will be for your friends, Tsubaki and Black Star and Soul and Crona will be at the same time. Something about brotherhood and being eachothers best men."

"Well I guess I can be as goofy a minister as I want at their wedding, since they would encourage me to do a few jokes or something. Let' just hope Crona doesn't faint," Maka smiled and left, sadly missing the weapons falling from the ceiling and hitting the current Lady Death, pinning her down and leaving her flailing on the floor.


End file.
